Forbidden Love
by princess07890
Summary: When Bella Volturi, daughter of the famed mob boss Aro Volturi, decided to sneak out of the house and use a fake ID at a bar, she never dreamed she'd meet the man of her dreams. However, both of them have secrets that could ruin the other's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with Lizhobbs1974. We will be updating on Fridays.**

**Bella is 18; Edward is 35.**

**We own nothing except for the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie! You come here right now!" My father yelled. I exhaled and stood before him. I could see that his face was red with anger.

"You called, Father?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I was just informed that you snuck off, again, last night." I couldn't help but blush. My father, Aro, was an Italian mob boss in New York. He was very much feared, but had many enemies that wouldn't hesitate to kidnap me to get whatever they wanted from him.

I was his only child, and a Daddy's girl, so I bit my lip, and shyly told him,

"No, Father, that must have been a mistake; I was reading in the library last night."

He frowned; "Don't think I can't tell when you're lying, Isabella."

"It's the truth, Father. If you don't believe me, ask Chloe Marie. If you don't take my word for it, then, by all means, talk to her!"

He huffed, "Your governess would do anything for you, even lie for you."

I opened my mouth to counter his argument, but quickly closed it.

"Honey, I'm just trying to protect you. It doesn't help that you are sneaking off in the middle of the night. I don't want anything to happen to you after what happened with your mother. I know it's been hard on both of us since she died, but it is important that you obey me."

I had tears running down my face. My mother, Sulpicia, had died during childbirth with me. With her last breath, she gave me my name, told my dad she loved me, and exclaimed that I was the most beautiful child she'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! We decided that, since you loved Chapter 1 so much, we'd update early! From now on, the chapters will update on Wednesday and Friday!**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

After a long night, that was the last thing I wanted to hear. I grumbled, and yelled out,

"Give me a damn minute!"

When I had gotten dressed and gone to the door, I was surprised to see that my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, were the source of my anger this morning.

I shouldn't have been surprised.

You see, we are triplets, though we look almost nothing alike. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, were completely surprised to find out after years of trying, and two miscarriages, that they were expecting triplets.

Carlisle even jokes that he knew the night we were conceived because he'd "never heard her scream that loudly before". It's funny now; it wasn't when we first heard it at the age of twelve.

Anyway, Mama's doctor was extremely worried about her, since she'd had the two miscarriages before. So, after Mama passed the 20 week mark (when they found out we were boys), they decided that she needed to be put on strict hospital bed rest. Mama was not happy about that; she had been a very active woman. She had run the marathon in NYC almost every year, and was an up-and-coming interior designer.

Thankfully, Dad convinced her that, for the babies' health, it was best for her to obey the doctor's orders. She did, and we were born at 30 weeks, a miracle at the time. For being about two and a half months early, the doctors were surprised at how big we were. Emmett was the first born, weighing in at a whopping 4 pounds 9 ounces. Jasper was next, and he weighed 4 pounds 1 ounce. Then there was me…the youngest. I weighed 3 pounds 7 ounces.

We spent the next two months in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU), and didn't have any setbacks. Dad and Mama were so happy to have three healthy boys. As we grew up, we were constantly asked if we were cousins instead of brothers.

Emmett got Esme's brown hair, Jasper got Carlisle's blonde, and I got the bronze hair my grandmother had. Our only way you could tell that we were even related were our eyes; we each got Esme's green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jazz chuckled,

"Are you going to sleep all day? We have more important things to do, like work."

I let them both in, and immediately went to the coffee maker. It was full, thanks to the alarm I'd installed on it. I poured myself a mug, and heard Emmett's booming voice ask,

"Geesh, Eddie, where's your food?"

I couldn't help but shake my head as I prepared a mug for him as well;

"I haven't had time to shop yet."

He pouted, but took the mug from my hands.

"You're in a foul mood today."

"Really? I hadn't noticed? It's not like my brothers woke me up a mere four hours after I went to bed by banging loudly on my apartment door."

He let out a loud laugh, smacked my back, and said;

"Well, I've got a solution for that. We're going out tonight and getting laid!"

I rolled my eyes, we were 35 years old, Emmett and Jasper were married with 9 children between them, and they still felt like going out clubbing with their wives.

"I don't feel like going. You both know how much I dislike clubs."

Jazz replied,

"Come on, man, this one is different. Besides, Mama and Dad have all the kids. You know we don't get out much."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Different how?"

Emmett and Jasper exchanged some kind of look that I couldn't decipher. Finally, Emmett spoke,

"This one has a live band. It's not your typical club. We thought you'd enjoy it."

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! 92 followers for only 2 chapters?! We are overjoyed with this news! Keep it up! We also love that there are 22 reviews so far! To answer rclaurel3 from TWCS, you'll get a hint as to what Edward, Emmett, and Jasper do for a living.**

**BPOV**

I cannot believe I was grounded for a month! I begged and pleaded with my father to make it only a week. That only made him angrier. He told me that if I ever thought about doing something like that again (or worse, actually did it), that I would be shipped off to an all-girls boarding school in Switzerland for the remainder of my very short high-school career. I decided to give him a few days to calm down, and then try again to see if he'd reduce my time to just a few days. He could never refuse my puppy dog pout.

Two days later, as I was just about to enter his office to see if we could 'discuss' my punishment, I heard him yelling at Matthew, my bodyguard. Damn. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. I mean, Matt didn't know my plans, he just allowed me to leave the house.

I decided to knock anyway. "Who is it?" My father asked with a nasty tone, as if it irritated him that someone interrupted him.

I decided to act innocent and sweet, "It's Bella, Daddy."

I heard him sigh, and then tell Matthew to make absolutely sure that it didn't happen again, and that he was free to go. When Matthew came out, he scowled at me. I mouthed "I'm so sorry", and he nodded before leaving me with my father. "Daddy, I'm so bored. I have accepted my punishment, and served it well. I really want to go to Tiffany's. Please?" I completed my plea with the pout.

After what felt like a few minutes, but was probably only seconds, he huffed, "Fine, I will have Dave take you. Matt is not going to be driving you around for a while. I know you sneak out when you're with him."

I wasn't going to say a word about my sneaking out, but I thanked Daddy anyway, and then hurried out of his office and towards the garage. I will admit that I am not the biggest fan of shopping, but if I told Daddy that I wanted to shop, he would let me.

He loves to spoil me. I decided that we would first go to Tiffany & Co., which is my favorite jewelry store. Daddy had called ahead, and arranged for me to have a personal shopper to help me with my purchases, so I wouldn't be in plain sight.

I looked at earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. I decided that I needed all of them with Sapphires. My birthstone is a Sapphire, so I thought it was perfect. The earrings cost $6, 700, the bracelet was $12,000, and the necklace was $13, 500 for a grand total of $32,200. Not bad for a single afternoon.

Thankfully, Dave was a patient man, and waited with me until I was finished. I smiled,

"So, you're my new shadow, huh?"

He scowled and then huffed. I soon realized that he was totally different from Matt. He didn't talk to me about my purchases, or anything else for that matter. He just put me in the car and drove us back home.

Daddy was too busy to see what I had purchased, but that was nothing new. Dave still followed me around like a hawk, and still said nothing. I'd had ten different bodyguards before Dave, and each and every one of them were fired for not watching me close enough. I had a feeling that I was going to have to figure out some way to get around Dave the Hawk. I needed to get to a club tonight…any club.


	4. Chapter 4

**We are absolutely blown away by the response we are getting from this story! Thank you all SO much! Keep up the amazing job! **

**As always, we own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh! I threw my hand in the direction of my alarm. I looked at the time; I couldn't believe 5 a.m. was already here. I sat up, and got dizzy instantly. I had to sit there for a minute, trying to get my balance. Once I was ready, I took a shower. As I stood there under the waterfall, last night's events slowly came back.

_Almost as soon as we walked in, I saw a smoking hot girl. She looked so sexy in a short, blue dress, and silver stilettos that made her legs look like they went on forever. Her name was Bella. After a bunch of drinks, and a lot of dancing, we ended up back at my apartment._

_The second the door was closed and locked, our clothes started flying. By the time we made it back to my room, she was naked. I gently laid her on the bed, and started kissing my way down her amazing body. She was so wet. I licked and sucked her clit into my mouth. She screamed my name and came…hard. I spread her legs open._

_"__Edward, I need you!"_

_I put on a condom, and pushed into her, slowly. When I was all the way in, she thrust her hips, subtly trying to get me to move faster. When that didn't work, she yanked my hair,_

_"__Fuck me…hard and fast!"_

_I quickly obliged. Soon, the whole bed was shaking. She was a panting mess, and I was swearing like a sailor. I loved every minute of it. By the time we were finished, she'd had at least three more orgasms, and I was exhausted. _

_I reluctantly pulled out of her to remove the condom, threw it away, and then went back to bed to spoon with Bella for a little while. About an hour and a half later, she woke me up with a blowjob. Then, she gave me a kiss and told me that she had to go. _

I quickly finished my shower, and got to work 30 minutes later. Emmett and Jazz were already there, and gave me a knowing nod. As soon as we sat down, our boss, Henry McMasters, cleared his throat.

"We have a drug bust that should happen within the next 24-36 hours. Please be prepared to go at any time."

After he was finished, he yelled out,

"Cullen!" When all three of us stood up, he clarified,

"Edward, meet me in my office in five minutes."

I couldn't possibly imagine why he would want to see me. I was great at my job. I quickly followed him. As soon as I sat down, he closed the door.

"Cullen, in the next two to four months, I want you and your team to take over a case we are starting to build."

When I asked what case, he told me that, since it was only the beginning of the case, they didn't have everything set in stone yet.

"Until this case officially starts, you and your team will be on light detail. This will be your only case, do you understand?"

I nodded and then got up and shook his hand before leaving his office.

Emmett quickly asked me what that was about.

I told him that we may have a case in four to six months. Until that time, we were on light detail. Jazz asked if I knew what the case was, I just shook my head. I had no idea, but I hoped that it would help my career go further.

**Don't forget to review, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love**

**We still own nothing, but the plot, and are incredibly grateful for all the positive responses we get from the readers!**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

**A few months later; Bella has now graduated high school, and is still seeing Edward.**

I'd been trying for months to figure out how to ditch Dave aka 'The Hawk' during his morning/afternoon shift. It seemed like every time I think of a way, he'd catch me. He kept telling me how lucky I was that he didn't tell my father. I stuck my tongue out and flipped him off. He was seriously pissing me off.

I finally came up with a plan that I knew wouldn't fail. I looked at the clock, knowing that Dave's shift would soon be over. I grinned; there was a new guy starting on the night shift. I believe I heard his name was Joey. When I came downstairs, Joey was already waiting for me at the bottom.

"You're not supposed to leave the grounds alone under any circumstances." I guess he had been told about my 'past', but I was smarter than he was. I acted innocent,

"I know. I just want to admire the gardens from the window. By the way, Joey, could you call the kitchen and have someone make me a ham sandwich?"

He nodded, and a few minutes later, I had my sandwich, which I promptly put into my oversized purse. I went back to my room and waited. Two hours later, I peeked outside my door and saw Joey…asleep in the chair near the front door. I sneaked past him, and into the garage.

I put my Aston Martin in Neutral, and pushed it down the driveway. When I got to the gate, I used the key that I'd stolen from Joey earlier. I was thankful that the gate was a quiet one. Once on the main road, I shifted into Drive and took off.

I decided to go to the same bar where I met Edward. I had texted him during my wait, and told him I would meet him back at Glasslands. Once I got there, I quickly scanned the room. Thankfully, he was already there, and grinned at me. When I met him at the bar, he leaned down, and I kissed him. He hummed, and when we broke apart, I apologized for not getting there sooner because of the new "shadows". I had told him that my father was very protective of me, and thus, had bodyguards on my case every moment of the day.

He just smiled, brushing it off as if it weren't a big deal. We just sat at the bar, drinking and talking for a few hours. Suddenly, I thought I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye. I quickly blinked and looked again. Unfortunately, I wasn't seeing things. My father was in Grasslands.

"Shit! Shit! Double shit!"

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" I quickly debated not telling Edward, but settled on the truth.

"My dad just walked in. I don't think I've ever seen him in Brooklyn before."

Before Edward could respond, my father walked right up to us,

"So, Isabella, who might this be? I thought you'd be at home, like you were supposed to."

Edward just stuck his hand out, and said,

"Hello, sir, I'm Edward, Isabella's boyfriend."

I just smacked my forehead and groaned.

Daddy glared at me, ignoring Edward's hand

"Oh really? How long have you two been dating?"

When Edward told him with the biggest grin on his face that we'd been dating for three months, I seriously thought I saw smoke coming out of my dad's ears. I also swore I saw his face go from a pale white to 'Barney the Dinosaur' purple.

"Isabella Marie, get your ass home this instant! I will deal with this situation, and then deal with you later."

I couldn't believe it. I just stomped my foot,

"No, I'm staying with Edward."

Apparently that wasn't the answer Edward expected because he just put his hand over mine, leaned in, and said that he'd see me 'soon'. He then kissed my cheek, and told my father it was nice to meet him. My father just grunted. Edward shrugged and walked out of the bar, leaving me with my father, who was still trying to get his face back to its normal color.

After what felt like an eternity, Daddy said,

"The town car is out front. I expect you in it right now. I have some business to attend to with the owner. I will meet you there in five minutes." When I pouted, he gave me a look that I knew meant business.

"Now, Isabella Marie!"

I stomped out the door. When I got outside, I felt a hand go over my mouth. I gasped, hoping that I wasn't being kidnapped (my father's worst fear). I soon realized it was Edward when he laughed. He grabbed my other hand, pulling me with him towards his car. Soon, we were off, leaving the town car (and my Aston Martin) in smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**We own nothing except for the plot! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! We love each and every one!**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I was happy to see Bella, and then I saw her father, Aro. My boss told me that I needed to do a complete background check, and know everything there was to know about Aro Volturi, and thus, his daughter, Bella.

I learned that she doesn't have a clue as to what her father does; she's just happy to have his money no matter where it came from. When she was 6, she was sent to a private school that cost more than I made in a year. It was supposed to help teach her how to become a lady. However, when she was 8, she was expelled for, what the report says, fighting. She claimed that the boy was teasing her, and pulling her hair.

Then, she was sent to another private school (again, costing about what I made in a year), but was expelled (again) just two years later for fighting a boy that she claimed was hurting a friend of hers. Then, her father decided that she should have a private tutor at home. I soon realized that Bella had a temper on her.

When Aro walked over, I decided to introduce myself. When he asked who I was, I pissed him off when I called Bella my girlfriend, and smiled. I heard Bella smack her forehead. When I continued on, telling him that we'd been dating for three months, I swear his face turned a deep purple.

I didn't want to anger him further, so I leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, and told her I would see her soon. I held out my hand to Aro, when he didn't shake it, I walked out of the bar and into the alleyway to see if Bella would come out soon, hopefully alone.

When she finally appeared, I put my hand over her mouth. When she gasped, I laughed and pulled her towards me. I helped her into the car, and sped off towards the nearest hotel that didn't seem like a roach motel. When I got to the front desk, I registered us as 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' after my favorite movie, also, it didn't raise suspicion. After getting the keys, we went to our room on the 10th floor.

As soon as I opened the door, Bella jumped into my arms and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, and the clothes started flying. When we got to the bed, I gently laid her down in the middle and widened her legs with my knee. I then pressed my extremely hard cock to her heated core. When I pressed my finger to her clit, she bucked her hips, and yelled,

"Don't stop!"

I put one finger into her heated core. When she whimpered, I added another. Her walls clinched my fingers, but soon released. I added another, and curled them, hitting a spot that made her scream. I continued on until she was just at the point of coming.

I thought about going slowly, but that didn't last long. Bella reached between us, grabbed my cock, and said,

"If you ever want to see your cock again, I'd suggest fucking me…fast and hard."

Yes ma'am!

Soon, the only sound in the room was the sound of our skin slapping against each other. When we finally finished, I rubbed her stomach. I was itching to tell her, but was worried about what she'd say. I decided to go for it. She would find out sooner or later, anyway.

"I've had your father arrested."

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, we own nothing except for the plot.**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"I've had your father arrested."

Bella immediately sat up, and tried to get me to move away from her. I was confused. I didn't know why this was happening. Suddenly, Bella slapped me, and said,

"What do you mean you've had my father arrested?!"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe I had actually said that aloud. I was sure it was only a thought in my head. Before I could process that, Bella screamed,

"I'm leaving! Don't follow me!"

I told her,

"You're not going anywhere. I know you're carrying my child."

She looked shocked, confused, and pissed. I didn't care. I wanted her, and no one would be standing in my way. Instead of elaborating, I ordered some food for us. She was still in a daze, and didn't say a word. Finally, when the food arrived, I tried grabbing her hand. She pulled it away immediately.

"Kitten, please…"

"How could you? He's my father! He did nothing to you!"

"Actually, I know exactly what he's been doing."

When she gave me a pointed look, I explained,

"Bella…I don't know how to tell you this, but your father sells drugs, guns, and even women to the highest bidder."

She gave me a small laugh,

"You're full of shit."

I immediately ran to my jacket, and pulled out the pictures I had taken. When she saw them, she immediately began crying.

"Just who are you? Is your name even Edward?"

I gave her a smile,

"Yes, my name really is Edward. But, to answer your other question, I am the S.W.A.T. team leader of the NYPD. I can and will protect you. I love you."

She immediately paled, and said that she had to go. When I tried to stop her, she begged for me to let her go. So, she dressed, and left.

I cleaned up, got dressed, checked out, and went down to the station. Emmett and Jazz were already there. They told me that Aro had managed to evade arrest, and that we were now going to his house and see if he was there. Jazz told me that we were leaving as soon as we were briefed, so I quickly suited up. When we got to the house, we split into two teams. I threw a flash bomb into a window, and then had the teams go inside. After an hour, we still had nothing. Aro wasn't home, and neither were his staff.

A car suddenly pulled up to the driveway. As team leader, I went towards the car with a gun in my hand. I told the driver to open the door slowly, raise their hands, and step out of the car. Bella stepped out of the car.

I lowered my gun. She looked scared out of her wits. We took her to the station, where she was questioned. An hour later, she was released, and she didn't look back. The chief told us that Aro had taken off; he'd gotten a tip an hour before we got there that we were raiding his house. When I asked what we would do with the case now, the chief just said we needed to keep tabs on Isabella, because Aro would make contact with her.

**Don't forget to review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 8 **

**Bella's POV of the lemon from Chapter 7**

**This is much shorter, but the next one is much longer, PROMISE!**

I heard a moan that didn't come from my mouth. Then, I remembered that Edward was with me. He turned to me and gave me a crooked grin.

I smiled back. He ran his hand over my stomach, then down to my center. He started playing with my clit. I inhaled sharply. He hummed,

"Are you still wet for me, sweetheart?"

When I moaned, he moved down, and began nipping my clit as he inserted two fingers inside me. I bucked my hips and tightly grabbed his hair. He growled and pinched my nipple with his free hand. When I screamed, he said,

"That's it, kitten; scream my name!"

I felt my orgasm coming quickly as he inserted another finger. When I gasped, he hummed against my clit, and made me come…hard. He immediately kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue. Then, he spread my legs and thrust into me. I cried out as I came a second time.

"I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you come, kitten."

I felt him push even deeper. I noticed his eyes were a dark emerald, not the bright green they were earlier. He was panting hard.

"You're almost there, kitten, I can feel it."

I had no idea how he knew that, but, sure enough, just a few seconds later; I was coming for the third time, with him right behind me.

When I looked in his eyes, I saw a look of pure satisfaction, but they were also glazed over. He leaned down,

"I've had your father arrested."

I immediately sat up, and tried to get him to move away. When he didn't, I just screamed,

"I'm leaving! Don't follow me!"

Then he said the words that I hoped he'd never find out,

"You're not going anywhere. I know you're carrying my child."

I couldn't believe it. I had no idea how he found out, but there was no way I was going to let him know that. I was in total shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Three months went by and we hadn't heard a thing from Aro with regards to Bella, or himself. The chief told us that the case was now on hold until we heard anything. Jazz had been taking pictures of her, trying to keep tabs on her. As I looked at them, it was confirmed, at least in my mind, that she was carrying my child. I was sure of it back in the hotel room, but she never confirmed it. It bugged the shit out of me that she hadn't called me to tell me. What made it worse was that the chief now knew she was pregnant, because he saw pictures of her leaving the doctor's office, and somehow got a hold of her medical records to confirm it. Thankfully, he didn't know that the kid was mine. 

He did mention that we needed to hold on to the case, and leave things alone. He also told us that we were free to go at any time today; we weren't required to stay. Emmett was more than happy to sit back and chill. Since this was our only case, he mentioned having a barbeque at our parents' house. Just then, I got a text from my mom, telling me that they were having a barbeque at their house, and if I could be there at four. When Jazz saw my face, he instantly knew it was our mother. I asked if he and Alice would be coming, so I could let mom know. He nodded, and Em chimed in, and let me know that Rose was already there, but he would be joining us as well.

When we were in first grade, Jasper met, and fell hard for, Alice Brandon. There wasn't another option for either of them, and they got married right out of high school. Somehow, even with Jasper's intense schedule, they've managed to have six, yes six, children; three boys and three girls. Emmett and Rose, who met when we were in second grade, and married our sophomore year of college, have three children; two girls and a boy. Rose had a tough time getting pregnant, but they love their kids more than anything in the world.

I never thought about settling down and having kids of my own. Of course, that was before I met Bella. When I sighed, both Em and Jazz asked what was wrong. I shook my head. Thankfully, they both ignored it, and moved on. Em then said that we should be going. When I looked at my watch, I saw that it was only 2 P.M.

Jazz told me,

"You know Mom; better early than late. Plus, you never know with traffic what time we'd really be getting there if we left at 3."

I chuckled. I got into my car. About an hour and a half later, we arrived at my parents' house. As soon as we got out of our cars, Mom came rushing out of the house.

"Oh, my babies!"

She brought us all into a big group hug, smashing us together. My father just stood there, shaking his head and laughing.

When we finally broke apart, Mom started lecturing me.

"You're not around enough! Jazz, Alice, Rose, and Emmett all visit at least once a week, along with my grandbabies! Why can't you manage to visit? You're not married, and don't have any kids, so what's your excuse?!"

"I'm busy, Mama."

She scowled and grabbed my ear, walking into the house,

"Now listen to me, young man; I didn't endure a very high-risk pregnancy for you to simply say 'I'm busy' as an excuse not to visit your mother. You need to settle down and have a family of your own…and visit me more often!"

My mind immediately went to Bella. But, I knew I couldn't tell anyone that we were together, let alone that we were having a baby, so I nodded. Thankfully, that made Mama let go of my ear. When I rubbed it, she just smirked.

"Now that it's settled, your father has grilled steaks, hamburgers, and hot dogs. I made mashed potatoes, gravy, coleslaw, potato salad, macaroni salad, and bought some chips. I hope that's enough."

I grinned. Having raised triplet boys, Mama always had a well-stocked kitchen with plenty to eat. Now with nine grandchildren, she made extra sure to have enough in her house for everyone.

When the doorbell rang, I told Mama that I'd answer it. I wasn't expecting Bella to be on the other side. Before I could ask what she was doing there, she yelled,

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Mama came running to the door.

"Bella, dear, what seems to be the problem?"

Before Bella could answer, I explained,

"Mama, this is my Isabella."

Mama then invited her inside so we could talk further. Thankfully, everyone else was in the backyard, helping set up for dinner.

"Isabella, you can't hide it from me anymore. I know you're really pregnant with my child."

She nodded,

"I'm due in May."

When I told her she looked a bit larger than my sisters-in law had been with their babies, she replied,

"Well, when you're having twins, you look a bit larger than those with single babies."

My mouth dropped open, and I heard something crash to the floor. Mama was standing there, jaw almost on the floor.

"I wasn't expecting that news. Bella, honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean 'why didn't you tell me', Mama? How do you two know each other?"

Mama gave me a look, then said,

"Well, Edward, Bella came into my store, asking me to help decorate her new place. She said that she was pregnant, and wasn't sure of ideas for a nursery. She wanted to start early, just to be prepared. Unfortunately, Bella couldn't pay for what she wanted, so we worked out a deal. She would  
>help cook for me, and I would help her make the nursery of her dreams. We struck up a friendship. She wanted to help cook some of the food for today. She seemed lonely, so I thought, why not?"<p>

"I guess I never put two and two together. You look like your mom, and yes, you share the same last name, but I wasn't sure if you shared the truth with me about your last name."

I decided I wouldn't fight Bella on that; growing up as the daughter of Aro Volturi, Bella was highly suspicious of everyone.

"Come on out; remember, you're eating for three now."

Bella smiled,

"I'd like that very much, Esme. Thank you again."

Bella found a spot next to Alice. I made brief introductions, telling everyone that Bella was one of Mama's clients and helped cook the food, and the women started chatting about fashion. When Jazz gave me a dirty look, I flipped him off, and gave him a look that said 'keep your mouth shut!' Emmett boomed with laughter. When I shook my head, he gave me his 'bitch brow'. He knew I was lying about how close Bella and I were.

Four hours later, the barbecue was over, and I knew Bella was tired. When I asked if she needed a ride home, she nodded. Together, we walked towards my car. I opened her door for her, and she climbed inside. Before I could close the door, Mama came out with a big container of food.

"Since you helped cook the food, and we, surprisingly, had leftovers, it wouldn't be right for us to keep it; after all, you're eating for three."

Bella said a small thank you. Mama smiled and gave me a big hug before disappearing back into the house. After asking Bella where she was staying, I said,

"So, have you heard from your father recently?"

"Yes, he's pissed at you. Not only did you get me pregnant, but you also arrested him."

I smiled,

"Yes, I did, Bella, but, remember, he escaped."

I felt her eyes glare at me, as though it didn't matter that he escaped. I still had him arrested.

"In the meantime, Bella, I want to be there for our children. Call me, anytime, and I'll pick you up. I want to be there for all of your appointments."

As I parked near her apartment, I grabbed her phone from her. I put my phone number into it; it was a different phone than the one I had seen her with earlier. Before I could give it back to her, I looked down and saw "Daddy" appear on the screen. I knew Aro was calling her.

"Hello, Aro. I was just talking about you."

**Hope you liked this longer chapter! Don't forget to review, please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I exhaled when I got into my apartment. I had thankfully taken the phone away from Edward before Daddy could talk to him some more. I also knew that I would have to tell Edward about the appointment I had for the twins. I had just barely gotten some food into the fridge when my phone rang. I groaned when I saw who it was.

"What do you want?"

"I cannot believe my daughter is still seeing that bastard who had me arrested. I am shocked that you'd betray me like that, Isabella Marie!"

"I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well, I didn't want to say it, but I am appalled that you are pregnant. Not only that, but it seems to be Edward's. What the hell, Isabella?!"

"At least he doesn't sell women."

"I know your phone is tapped, so don't think he's a good guy, Isabella Marie."

I was shocked. How could Daddy know that? I didn't even know that. Was it true? I hoped not, but you never knew with Edward.

"He's your grandbabies' father. I'm not going to just leave him when we just got back together."

"Oh yeah? Want to bet?"

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. I felt very dizzy.

When I woke up, I was tied to a bed. My father stood at the end of the bed, smirking. As he walked to the door, never turning away from me, he said,

"Everything will be just fine, Isabella. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm about to send you to an island where no one will find you. You'll be guarded day and night by Dave, Joey, and Les. I'm also getting rid of Edward and his team. But before I do that, I'm getting rid of your bastard children." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Warning: This chapter contains sensitive content. If you are sensitive to certain topics, please read until the stars/line, skip the scene (the stars/line will reappear when it is safe to read again), and then it will all be ok.**

**EPOV**

I got a call from Jasper, who was still keeping tabs on Bella. He barely took a breath when speaking. He explained that someone, most likely Aro, had kidnapped Bella. He'd followed them and gave me the address. I rushed out of the house and into the car.

Jazz continued on, saying that he saw three men entering the place. He told me that one was a doctor. When I asked why there would be a doctor, he reminded me that I'd bugged Bella's phone.

* * *

><p>When Jazz hesitated, I repeated the question. Jazz explained that Aro was planning on aborting Bella's babies. I sped through New York traffic, trying to get there as soon as I could. When I pulled up, I saw Jasper's car already there. When I went to go in, Jasper stopped me.<p>

"Woah! Wait for backup! It's just not safe!"

"I don't care if it's safe or not, we aren't allowing them to kill my children! We're going in now!"

* * *

><p>Jazz looked surprised, but nodded his head. We split up; I went to the alleyway while he stayed in the front. When I heard a noise, I pointed my gun in the direction of the noise. It was Emmett. He came up behind me.<p>

"It's just me, man. I've got the left side and Jay has the right. I've already given the signal for Jazz to knock on the door."

When he did, and a man opened it, Jazz shot him with his silenced glock. He whistled, and I slipped in the door. I heard Emmett, Jay, and Jazz slip into the house. We'd cleared almost every room when we heard a scream.

I heard a scream that I knew had to be Bella's. I burst through the door, stuck the gun under the doctor's chin, and said,

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking head off right now."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: We know this one is short, but longer ones are coming, trust us!**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

When Edward came rushing through the door, I sighed in relief. Then, he put a gun underneath the doctor's chin. Tears ran down my face. Then, I got angry. Not at Edward, but at the doctor.

"Edward, shoot the fucker!"

A second later, the gun went off, and I was sprayed with blood.

Edward immediately took off his shirt and covered the lower part of my body. When we heard footsteps, he ran over to the door and told whoever it was that we were fine, but that I'd need a few minutes. The footsteps retreated, and I began to sob and shake.

Edward rushed back to my side,

"Shh, kitten. Everything will be alright, I promise."

I sobbed harder in his arms; it was an emotional release. Plus, I was carrying twins; double the hormones. When I was calm, he took my feet out of the stirrups, and asked if the doctor had hurt me. I shook my head,

"He was just…"

I couldn't finish my sentence; what the doctor (and my father) planned to do to me washed over me like a ton of bricks. I was sobbing so hard that Edward didn't say a word; he just wrapped me tightly in his arms, softly rocking me.

When my sobs became soft whimpers, I finally asked where I could stay. After all, my father knew where I had been staying.

"From now on, you're staying with me, kitten. I'm never going to let your father get anywhere near you, or our children, ever again."

He then helped me get dressed, and picked me up, bridal style, then carried me outside to a car. Waiting outside were Emmett, Jasper, and one other man I didn't recognize. They were all smiling from ear to ear. I buried my face in Edward's chest, blushing. I could feel Edward laugh. He opened the door and put me in the back, kissing me briefly.

When he pulled away, he said,

"I'll be right back. I just have to talk to my men. I'll be right outside the door. No one can harm you or the babies, ok?"

I just nodded, and he shut the door. I now trusted Edward with not only my life, but the lives of our children as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**We know we promised longer chapters, and they are coming…starting with the next chapter. Promise! Hope you like this one, in the meantime. Love you all!**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

When I turned around, Jazz, Emmett and Jay suddenly frowned. I was baffled. These three were just beaming not a minute earlier. What had happened? Emmett decided to break the ice.

"Aro is nowhere to be found. He must have left before we got here."

I nodded. I wasn't too thrilled to hear that.

Jazz continued,

"Chief isn't too happy about this, but when I said that Isabella needed protection more, he seemed to agree. At least we know he has a soft spot."

I sighed,

"For now, I'm going to be taking Bella home with me."

Jazz and Emmett nodded, understanding, but Jay seemed confused,

"What about when you're at work? She was just kidnapped after living alone. How safe do you think she'll feel if she's alone at your house?"

I ran my hands through my hair,

"I will talk with my parents and see if she can stay with them until we catch Aro."

Suddenly, I was very angry,

"This needs to end soon. Bella, or, worse, one of us, could get hurt."

They all nodded in agreement. I told them to call me if they heard anything else, and then climbed into the car. As we drove, Bella just stared out of the window. When I went to grab her hand, she recoiled and shook her head.

"Bella, please…"

"I just need time, Edward. I hope you understand."

"Okay, kitten. But, we will talk about this; it's not good for you, or the babies, to keep it inside."

She nodded, and when I grabbed her hand again, she let me hold it. I brought it up to my lips, kissing the back.

When she realized we were leaving Manhattan, she could barely speak.

"What…why are we leaving the city?"

"While I have a place in Manhattan, it's strictly for when I'm working a hard case. The apartment is close to the precinct. My real house is actually closer to my parents' house than the city."

For the rest of the trip, we were silent, just enjoying each other's company. When I pulled up to the gate, I heard her gasp. I just chuckled,

"Welcome home, Kitten."

I punched in the code, and the gate opened. However, it still took about twenty minutes for us to reach the actual house. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the house. I couldn't help but grin.

"I own about ten acres. The house itself has three stories, seven bedrooms, six full bathrooms, and one half-bath. I know it's a lot, but it's home."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ****We are now beginning the longer chapters. Hope you like them!**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

As soon as we walked through the door, my jaw dropped to the floor. I know that I grew up in a large home, but it was nothing compared with Edward's house. The inside of the house seemed to match the outside. I mean, some houses looked smaller from the outside than they are inside.

The floors were white marble, and gorgeous. To the left of the foyer was a sitting room. To the right was a living room. Edward showed me where the half-bath was, and then I noticed the stairway; it led to a landing on the second floor.

Edward then explained that six of the bedrooms, and five of the bathrooms were on the second floor, and that the master bedroom and bathroom were on the third floor, as part of a private suite.

Edward then led me to the kitchen and attached dining room. There was also another room, but Edward said that it was just the laundry room, and that the other staircase was in that room. I gasped at the size of the kitchen; it had every single thing I would need as a chef. I could have lived in there and been absolutely happy. But Edward had other ideas. He said,

"If you'll come with me, we can move the tour to the second floor."

Then, I was quickly shown the second floor. I didn't even get a chance to ask a single question, or even get a word out about the rest of the house. Once we were on the third floor, he had me against a wall, kissing me passionately.

I moaned,

"Make me forget, Edward."

He grabbed my shirt and quickly took it off, and then unfastened my bra. I was panting by this point. I ripped his shirt.

"Are you that horny, kitten?"

I just grinned,

"That's what happens when you're pregnant."

He then took off my pants in record time. I decided to tease him; I slowly unbuttoned his pants, and then unzipped them slowly. I ran my hands over his bulge and he growled. In an instant, I was on my back in his bed. Before I could move, Edward had ripped my panties off. Then, Edward pushed my legs apart and started licking and nipping at my clit. I moved my hands to his hair, and felt him slip two fingers inside of me. I thrust my hips upward.

My stomach tightened as he added another and began rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Come for me kitten. Come for me in our bed!"

That did it. I screamed his name as I came harder than ever. Before I could come down from my high, Edward thrust his cock into me, pounding hard. I immediately came again. He increased his speed, and went as deep as he could. Soon, I was coming for the third time, and he finally came. When he leaned down and kissed me, I hummed. As he pulled out, I saw a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Kitten? I wasn't exactly gentle with you, especially after what you've been through recently."

I grabbed his face,

"Edward, that was fucking amazing. Besides, I told you to make me forget about everything, and you did. I'm not saying that I'm fine now, but just being with you has made it a little bit better."

He chuckled,

"Welcome home, Kitten."

A second later, his phone rang. I groaned, but knew he had to answer it. I realized soon that he was talking with Esme. Suddenly, the babies decided to use my bladder as a trampoline, so I rushed to the bathroom. When I returned, Edward told me that we had to talk.

"Kitten, I know you and I just got back together, and I've now shown you the house, but you can't stay here."

Before I could protest, he continued,

"With your father still out there, I don't feel safe leaving you at home by yourself. I would feel much better if you stayed with Mama and Dad while I am at work. Remember, this is only temporary. Once we catch your father, we can move back here and raise our family."

I nodded, but had tears in my eyes. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that my father was being so cruel. Edward pulled me into his arms,

"Shh, kitten. Everything will be fine, okay? Don't worry; it's not good for you, or the babies."

I nodded, but I wasn't too sure everything would be okay. My life had been normal. Now that I'm pregnant, and my father is a wanted criminal, my life is hell on earth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Forbidden Love**

**AN: This is the LONGEST chapter to date, so I really hope you all love it as much as we do.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I was 5 months pregnant with twins, my father was on the run from the law, I had just been rescued from him kidnapping me, and now my babies' father/boyfriend wants me to move in with his parents until everything is "safe", and then we could live together in his home. Sure, his parents were lovely people; Esme was the only one kind enough to offer me some kind of stability early on in my pregnancy. But, on the other hand, I didn't want to be separated from Edward again. He was my savior, and I was afraid to let him go again so soon.

My mind was moving faster than I could imagine. Edward finally took notice,

"Kitten, what are you thinking of over there? You seem distracted, and not in a good way."

"I just feel a little overwhelmed. I mean, in less than a month, I've revealed that I'm pregnant with your babies, I was introduced to the rest of your family, I was kidnapped by my own father, rescued from a deranged doctor, and now I am expected to move into your parents' home until you put my father in prison."

"Kitten, I know it seems like a lot, but there is a plan for everything. Don't worry. If you want, we can explore our house some more…since my tour was cut short."

"Cut short? Edward, you barely let me see any of the second and third floors because you were so horny. By the way, what kind of bed is this? It's **huge**!"

"It's a California King. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm taller than most guys, but that I also tend to move around a lot in my sleep. When I was younger, I actually fell off of the top bunk and almost broke my arm. After that, Mama decided that I was to sleep on the bottom bunk with a guard rail until I moved into my own bedroom with a queen bed."

"Oh, Edward! How awful! But, now I know more about you. I was also thinking about the fact that, despite the fact that we are having twins, we don't know enough about each other. How about while we explore the house, you share a fact about yourself, and I'll share a fact about myself?"

"Great idea, Kitten. But first, let's get dressed. I'm not sure I'll be focusing on learning about you if all I can focus on are your tits."

A short time later, we were on the second floor landing area, fully dressed, and ready to go. Edward told me it was my turn, since he'd already shared his 'horrific ordeal' with bunk beds.

"Well, I have to admit something; I have an addiction that is not exactly healthy."

"Bella, remember, you're talking to a S.W.A.T. team leader; the first step is admitting you have a problem. Then, we can discuss treatment options."

"Shh, Edward, it's nothing like that! I just love ice cream a little more than most people. I have at least two cartons of Ben & Jerry's or Häagen-Dazs in my freezer at all times."

"Bella, that was not funny. You scared me, and had me worried that you were endangering the lives of our babies!"

"You know I would never do that."

"Actually, I don't. I trust you wouldn't, but I wasn't certain."

It was then that I realized how little we actually knew about each other.

As we walked through the rooms, we learned more and more about each other. When we entered into one of the larger bedrooms, Edward mentioned,

"Did I ever tell you that Emmett, Jasper, and I are triplets?"

"You're joshing me; that's not true."

"Honest to God. You can ask Mama. She was as shocked as anyone. She'd had two miscarriages before, so when the doctor told her it was triplets, she didn't believe him. She jokingly told Dad, and he said that it was possible, given Mama's age. So, they booked another appointment, and, sure enough, there were three fetuses. The hardest part for Mama was bed rest. See, she was just starting to make a name for herself as an interior designer, and she also ran the NYC Marathon every year. But, the doctor insisted that she be on bed rest starting at 20 weeks to give us the best chance for survival. They didn't need to worry; we were all born pretty healthy for triplets, and didn't have any complications in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Though, we were pretty scarred when Dad told us about the night we were conceived."

I was curious; my father never even talked about my mother, let alone the birds and the bees. I had learned that from my nannies.

"He actually told you about that?! What did he say?"

"He told us that our mother had never been louder than she had that night. It still hurts to think about."

He was beet red. I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so hard. Apparently, the babies liked my laughter, because they began to move around. Edward continued to walk, trying to ignore me.

When we entered the kitchen, it was impossible for Edward to ignore my excitement. So, he asked,

"I know you like to cook; have you ever given any thought to working as a chef?"

My expression suddenly changed from excited to sullen. I took a seat at the bar, and said,

"I don't know what I want to do as a job, or if I even want one. As I am sure you are aware, my father was very wealthy. I never wanted for anything. Sometimes, I could just casually mention seeing something on TV, and within the next hour, or two, it was in my hands. For the longest time, all I wanted to do was stay at home, and let 'Daddy' continue to spoil me. Then, I heard about women who married rich men, and never had to lift a finger. The only thing they had to do was stand by his side. I thought that was a great idea; that way I could spend my husband's money, and when he said 'no', I could still go to 'Daddy' and he'd always say 'yes'!

"I have no training in any job. Sure, I can cook, but that's because I was interested. I watched Food Network, or Cooking Channel, and asked the chefs at my father's home if I could test the recipes I had seen. Sure, I have a high school diploma, but that won't get me far. I have no idea what I want to do. Now that I'm pregnant, I know I want to raise my children without nannies. Do you have any idea what it's like growing up with nanny after nanny? I've lost count of the number of nannies I had growing up. Sure, I had some anger issues, but, if your father ignored you, and tried to buy your love with gifts, and your mother was dead, wouldn't you have anger issues, too? I just feel so inadequate."

I was sobbing by this point. Edward, who had been sitting at the breakfast nook in front of me, came up and embraced me. He never said a word, just stroked my hair and rubbed my arms and stomach. Finally, when my tears had stopped, he said,

"Let's go into the family room and I'll tell you a funny fact about me to wrap up, okay?"

I smiled. Edward always knew how to lift my spirits. When we entered the family room, I realized that this room was definitely meant for a family. It had a large TV, fluffy couches with fuzzy blankets, and an oversized chair, big enough for at least three. Edward ushered me to one of the couches, and settled me in his lap with a blanket over us.

"Did you know that Dad is a doctor?"

"Yes, Esme mentioned that when we first met; why?"

"Well, for the longest time, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Emmett and Jasper always wanted to be involved in police work, but I wanted to be just like my father. I was fascinated by medicine, well, until we were in 7th grade."

"What happened then?"

"Now, I first must say that I am opposed to animals being tested on for any kind of purpose, but, in 7th grade I didn't know any better."

"Agreed, but what's that got to do with you not becoming a doctor?"

"I'm getting there…patience! In 7th grade, you study about the basics of Biology, including basic human anatomy. I was thrilled. I loved looking at the diagrams, and passed my tests with flying colors, until we got to the eye and the heart. When we got to the eye, our teacher decided that we needed to look at an actual eye and an actual heart to really get the idea of what the structures looked like in our own bodies."

"NO! She didn't give you a human eye or heart to look at, right?!"

"Thankfully, no. But, she did give us a cow's eye and a pig's heart to dissect. She put us into pairs, and told us what we needed to find. My poor partner's name was Thea. Thea was a nice girl, quiet most of the time, and very sweet. Before we even cut the eye open, Thea commented that I looked paler than normal. When I explained that I was a little nervous, she volunteered to cut open the eye. I readily agreed, knowing that if I did it, I may slice my finger open. When Thea cut open the eye, and goo came out, I vomited…all over Thea; I was horrified. The teacher excused us both from the assignment, and we had to write papers about how important the eye and heart are. After that, Thea transferred to another private school. I don't blame her. I would have done it myself, but my parents wanted us to all be at the same school."

By this point I was laughing so hard, I was out of Edward's lap, and on the other side of the couch. He really had an interesting childhood. I am so happy that our children will have at least one parent with funny stories.

When I got my laughter under control, Edward explained that we needed to get back to his parents' place; they had already gone back to my apartment (with Jasper and Emmett) to get some of my clothes, and were ready for me to move in. I agreed, and told Edward I wanted to talk to Carlisle about something when we got there. Edward agreed.

When we arrived back at Esme and Carlisle's home, they greeted us on the front porch. Everyone else had left, so it was only the four of us (well, six if you counted the twins). As soon as the car stopped, Carlisle was there, opening my door for me. I hugged him and explained that I needed to talk to him as soon as possible. He just nodded, as if it were perfectly normal.

I hugged Esme, who moved on to talk with Edward, and then walked with Carlisle into the house, following him into the family room. Carlisle allowed me to sit wherever I felt comfortable.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Bella?"

"I am not sure how much Edward has told you about my past, or my present, but I am currently scared for not only my life, but the lives of my children."

"Edward and his brothers try to keep work and home separate. So, they haven't said a word. But, I can tell that you are under some kind of stress, which isn't good for you, or the babies. I won't intrude until you're ready to tell me."

"Since I am still recovering, I respect your decision. I will say that I am worried about my prenatal care with this latest development in my life. I was worried to go to the doctor even before this development, so now, I'm almost petrified. Is there any way that you could suggest an obstetrician for me for the remainder of my pregnancy? I know it isn't ideal, but I don't know of any other way."

"Oh, Bella; I think I can help you. Just let me make a few phone calls, and I'll let you know, okay?"

I hugged Carlisle, happy to have something else going right in my life, for once. Then, Esme and Edward entered the house. When Edward saw me and Carlisle, he asked,

"Is everything okay, Kitten?"

"It will be; I am certain of it."

Esme then gave me a tour of her lovely home, including where I would be "staying" during my time here. When I asked about where Edward would be staying, he mentioned that, for my safety, he would be mainly staying at his apartment in the city. We could Skype and FaceTime each other, but so that my father wouldn't come and attack Esme and Carlisle's home, he wouldn't be here all the time, at least until my father was safe in prison.

About few days later, Carlisle came and told me that he'd talked with the OB at the local hospital, Dr. Stephanie Barnett, and talked with her about whether she was taking on new patients. When she explained that she was, he mentioned my name. She said that she would be happy to take me on as a patient, but that I'd have to come in to the office to fill out the paperwork, and have some tests run. When I inquired about her credentials, Carlisle showed me that she'd graduated summa cum laude and valedictorian from Duke University, and then went on to medical school at Johns Hopkins University, where she also graduated summa cum laude. She did her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, and her residency at McLeod Hospital in Florence, South Carolina. I was impressed. She was truly a well-traveled doctor, and highly-qualified. I made an appointment with her in two days, and Edward was going to be there with me.

The next day, Jasper's wife, Alice, came to the house, along with her six children. Apparently, it was "Glamma Day", or a day when Esme, aka 'Glamma', and Alice got together to do activities for the kids, and, when they went down for a nap, or quiet time for the older kids, discussed ideas they had for various things. On this particular day, I got to help out with the activities. I had been 'warned' ahead of time, but it was still a little overwhelming to have six kids getting into anything and everything, while you're five months pregnant with twins!

When it was finally nap/quiet time, Alice, Esme, and I went into the kitchen to have our own lunch and dessert. When we were finished, Alice asked how far along I was. When I responded that I was five months along, she squealed,

"Are you planning on finding out whether you're having boys, girls, or a boy and a girl?!"

"Yes, we are planning on finding out. We actually have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow."

"Are you going to have a gender reveal party?"

I must have looked at her as though she had three heads. Thankfully, the shock wore off quickly. She looked at Esme, who nodded, and then explained,

"It's a party where, instead of you learning whether the baby is a boy or girl in the doctor's office, you give the results to a third party, who helps to reveal it in a fun way. Pinterest is **full** of ideas on how you can do it. You can do it with cake, balloons, paint; anything really."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Do you mind showing me some of those?"

If there weren't young children sleeping, I am certain that Alice would have squealed so loudly that the people on the International Space Station could have heard her. We spent the next fifteen minutes looking over every possible gender reveal party there was. Finally, I decided on a paint reveal. Edward and I would find out the gender of the twins by squirting paint at each other while wearing white outfits. One of us would reveal Baby A's gender, while the other would reveal Baby B's. When I mentioned that I was a private person, without any family or friends besides Edward, Alice and Esme agreed that it would just be Edward's family at the reveal.

Thankfully, Esme knew the owner of the hardware store in town, and he agreed to help us. When I asked how we were going to pull off a party in only a few days, they both laughed at me. Once Esme had calmed down, she said,

"Bella, I planned Alice's last baby shower with only a day's notice; I think I can handle a simple gender reveal party."

So, I allowed Alice and Esme to work out the details. I just made them promise that there'd be plenty of ice cream for me and the babies. I called Edward almost immediately after Alice and the kiddos went home and explained what we were doing. He didn't seem too enthused, but he also didn't come right out and say that he wouldn't do it. I told him that it seemed like a great opportunity to get to know his family more, and have them involved in our lives. He groaned, but agreed.

The next day, Edward and I arrived at our appointment 25 minutes early; just to be sure we had all the paperwork filled out. Some of the questions, I had no answers for; my father never talked to me about family history, and my mother had died giving birth to me, so I couldn't ask her. As far as I knew, my parents didn't have any siblings, and my mother's parents died shortly after she married my father. My father didn't speak with his father, and his mother was long out of the picture. Thankfully, Edward could answer the questions for his side of the family.

I had gained 20 pounds so far, but you could only tell if you looked at me from the front. I was all belly and boobs (much to Edward's delight). My blood pressure was normal, for which I was extremely happy to hear after my ordeal with my father. Once the doctor arrived, we listened to the babies' heartbeats, which sounded strong. I could have sworn that I saw Edward tear up, but couldn't be sure. Then, it was time for the ultrasound. My eyes welled up with tears when I saw their faces. Edward was in awe,

"Those are our babies, Kitten."

Then, Dr. Barnett asked,

"I think I can tell the gender; would you like to know?"

It took everything in me not to tell her that we wanted to know right away. Instead, I said,

"Yes, but, if you could place the results in a sealed envelope; we are having a gender reveal party soon."

"Of course; that's not a problem. I'll just turn the screen towards me so you can't peek."

In just under ten minutes, she had the results in a sealed envelope ready for us to bring to the hardware store. She then cleaned my belly, asked if we had any questions (we didn't), and told us we'd see her again in four weeks. Once we checked out, I was almost giddy walking to the car. In just a few days, I would know if I was having sons, daughters, or one of each.

**Hope you liked learning about Edward and Bella. Some of the facts that that were shared are true about Liz and me. The "conceiving triplets" story is also true. We had a couple at my (princess07890) church that had triplets (two boys and a girl; all natural), and when someone asked how that was possible, the dad announced "Well, I never heard her hit a note that high before!" (Their mom was a soprano in the church choir). I'm sure she turned redder than a tomato at that (I don't remember this…I was only three when they were born, but my mom swears that's how he told it). The gender reveal party is a very real thing. Here's a picture that shows exactly what Bella and Edward will be doing, just remember to replace an actual ".": photos/65774439 N07/8352068626/**


	16. Chapter 16 aka The Gender Reveal

**The Gender Reveal Party**

**EPOV**

Today was the 'big day' as Alice put it. Bella was dressed in a white sundress, while I was in a white shirt and shorts. There were baby themed things all over my parents' backyard; blue and pink balloons were everywhere. Mama made sure that everyone who entered had on ribbons that showed what they thought the babies were. Well, except my youngest nephew; he had just turned one, and really didn't have an opinion. So, Jasper put him on team boy. The majority of the family thought, since it was all balanced right now, boys and girls, that the babies would be boys. Bella and I were allowed to participate, but we decided that we didn't want to; after all, we were the ones who got to reveal the babies' gender.

There was plenty of food; Mama and Bella made sure of that, but everything went with the blue and pink theme. There was blue and pink ice cream (the blue was just vanilla dyed blue), pink and blue M&Ms, as well as hamburgers and hot dogs.

Finally, once everyone had eaten enough, Alice called everyone to a part of the yard that had been sectioned off just for Bella and me. It was prepared so that the paint wouldn't ruin the grass, or the playground Mama had installed after her third grandchild was born.

Bella and I took our positions, with everyone surrounding us. Alice handed us the white squeeze bottles. I tried looking in them earlier, and they were so thick you could barely tell there was even paint in there, let alone what color was inside.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone, Edward and Bella are now going to reveal the gender of our newest family members. First, Bella will squeeze her bottle at Edward, because she's revealing Baby A's gender; if it is blue, it's a boy, and if it's pink, it's a girl. Then, Edward will do the same thing. Once they are finished, we will find out whether we will be welcoming boys, girls, or both into the family. Okay, ready?"<p>

Bella and I nodded.

"One. Two. Three. Go, Bella!"

Bella squeezed that bottle with all of her might. Lo, and behold, pink paint now adorned my shirt. I was in shock. A girl; I was having a little girl. I faintly heard cheers from my family before Alice said,

"Okay, Edward, now for Baby B! One. Two. Three. Go, Edward!"

Everything happened in slow motion after that. All I could see was Bella's dress, now covered in pink paint.

Mama squealed,

"Thank you, God! After raising triplet boys, that included Emmett, it is nice to have more girls in this family!"

_All I could think was,_

_Oh, fuck, girls! I was going to be the father to twin girls. How am I, a tough as nails SWAT team leader, supposed to deal with girls?_

**Yes, this one was a little short, but both Liz and I agreed that the Gender Reveal Party needed to be its own chapter. So, they're having girls! Poor Edward ;) Unless you forgot from the previous chapter, they did something like this: photos/65774439 N07/8352068626/ for the gender reveal, except Bella was wearing a sundress, and, of course, the paint was pink instead of blue ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

_Oh, fuck, girls! I was going to be the father to twin girls. How am I, a tough as nails SWAT team leader, supposed to deal with girls?_

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be the father of twin girls. I almost passed out, but, I thankfully remembered that I was still in the presence of my brothers, who loved to tease me.

Rose quickly came to Bella's side,

"Bella, do you know if they are fraternal or identical?"

Bella looked around. Everyone had their eyes on her, waiting for her answer.

"I wasn't going to tell you all, but since you asked; they are going to be identical."

Now I really was starting to feel dizzy. Not only was I going to be the father of twin girls, but I was going to be the father of identical twin girls. Two girls who looked exactly alike; how was I ever going to tell them apart? Mama and Dad were lucky with me and my brothers. We looked nothing alike, except for our eyes.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, breathing heavily. Bella rushed over to my side,

"Edward, are you okay? Talk to me…"

Dad was on my other side,

"Take some deep breaths, son. Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…"

It took a few tries, but I finally got my breathing under control.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm just really worried about telling the girls apart, and how I'm going to handle having two girls."

Before she could respond, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Jasper laughing their asses off at my comment.

"Eddie-boy, you're not the only SWAT team member with girls, man. Between Jasper and me, we have five girls! Trust us, you'll be fine. Your manhood isn't in jeopardy. Besides, knowing you, they're already wrapped around your fingers."

Bella giggled,

"They're right, Edward. It's not like the girls are coming tomorrow. We have four months to decide nursery ideas, names, and ideas for how to tell them apart. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind coming up with a few ideas for us. If we can survive what life has already thrown at us, these two little girls will be a piece of cake."

I had to laugh. We had been through a lot recently. I could only hope that Bella was right about the girls being easier than our lives had been recently.

* * *

><p><strong>*******FL********<strong>

**A few days later**

**BPOV**

I was so happy to find out I was having identical twin girls. I couldn't wait to spoil them, but they weren't going to be spoiled rotten. I had seen too many spoiled rotten girls at each of the private schools I attended growing up. Each one of them thought they were better than everyone else simply because their daddies had money. It took everything within me not to slap the shit out of them.

I also knew that my girls were going to be loved beyond belief. While I had strived for my father's attention growing up, and he bought me everything I had ever wanted, I knew that wasn't love. I never realized what love truly was until I met Edward. His family radiated love. Esme was the kindest person I'd ever met, and Carlisle was genuinely interested in what I had to say to him, and took time out of his own busy schedule to help me, and his future grandbabies.

Once the excitement from the gender reveal quieted down, I approached Esme about ideas for the nursery. I knew exactly where to find her early one morning, in the garden, meditating as she did every morning.

"Esme? I hope I'm not interrupting too much, but if you have a few minutes, I'd love to talk with you."

"Bella, dear, I always have time for you."

My heart melted with each word. My father was always abrupt with his time. If I had interrupted him like I had Esme, I would have been sent to my room and grounded for a few days. Then, to try and console me, when my punishment was up, there would be a new present waiting for me. I was so happy to have found true love and family with Edward.

Esme then rolled up her yoga mat, and ushered me to the chairs overlooking the garden.

"So, Bella, what is it that you wished to discuss?"

"Well, Esme, I know you're an extremely busy interior designer, but would you be willing to help out with the nursery for the girls?"

Esme squealed, something I didn't know that a grandmother of nine would do.

"Of course I would, Bella. Those other projects have flexible timelines. They said it wasn't a rush, don't worry! Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Well, I was thinking that, if it was alright with you, and possible, that we could have two nurseries. One here at your house while I'm staying with you, and one at Edward's home."

"I'll have to think about it, and discuss it with Edward, but I am certain that we can work it out. Do you have a theme in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about a _Lion King_ theme for this house, and an ocean one for Edward's. I really loved _Lion King_ growing up, and _Finding Nemo_ is a favorite movie of mine."

Esme smiled,

"_Finding Nemo_ is a favorite in this household, too. I can't tell you how many times I've seen the movie, but I still love it."

We continued talking for what seemed like hours, but Esme made sure that I had some food to eat, as well as some pink lemonade to drink. After we talked, I decided to take a short nap in the family room. Esme agreed, and said that, while I took a nap, she'd talk with Edward. I almost wanted to say "Fuck the nap", but the babies reminded me of how tired I was.

When I awoke two hours later, Esme was in the family room with me, sketching furiously. After using the restroom, washing my hands, and brushing my teeth, I joined Esme on the couch.

"What are you doing, Esme?"

"Well, Bella, dear, I am sketching out how I want your nurseries to look. I talked with Edward, who told me that you were to have 'free reign' over any and all decisions regarding the nursery at both your home, and mine. We also discussed how we could get the painters to come to your home without realizing where they were. He said that he could move the furniture in, no problem, but knew he couldn't paint worth a damn, so he wanted help."

"How are you going to paint the house without them realizing where they are? Is that even possible?"

"I've only had to do it once before, when I was hired to help out a certain celebrity. They didn't want anyone finding out where they lived, besides me, of course, so we had to pay the painters extra, blindfold them before leaving the city, take their blindfolds off when they arrived at the home, let them work, and when they had finished for the day, blindfold them again before transporting them back to the city. We did this every day until the work was completed, which took about a week. But, the painters never knew where they worked, and with the money they were paid, they said they didn't care. I feel like this may be the best option, just to keep you safe."

"That sounds like a great idea, Esme, but what about when the painters need to come to your home and paint the ocean nursery?"

"That's easy, Bella. I'll just have you either stay in the guest home for that amount of time, or you can go visit Alice or Rose during that time. They'll never know you're here."

"Oh, Esme, you are so wonderful. I cannot thank you enough for all that you're doing for me and your granddaughters." I began to tear up; the simplest of things set me off these days.

"Anything for my grandbabies, and my future daughter-in-law, and, yes, before you say anything, I know you and Edward will get married one day. I can see it in the way you two look at each other. You're perfect for one another."

I couldn't help but wonder if she was right.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Wow! So many new followers! We are amazed! Thank you so much! Please don't forget to review, if you can! Love you all!**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

A few days after my conversation with Esme, I got to see Edward again. He was so busy in the city, trying to capture my father. I wanted desperately to help him in any way that I could, but his only response was,

"Kitten, your main responsibility is helping keep all of my girls safe; you and the babies."

I swooned. I'd never had any man love me as much as Edward did. He didn't care about my past, but promised me an amazing future.

Even though he told me I could have "free reign" over the nursery, I still wanted him to be informed, just in case he had a fear of one of the animals I would have painted. When I told him my ideas, I had to hold the phone away from my ear he was laughing so much.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why are you laughing? You better be glad I'm not near you right now, or else I'd…"

"Bella, Kitten, I'm not laughing at the idea, I promise you. I'm just remembering the number of times my nieces and nephews have made me watch _Finding Nemo_, _The Lion King,_ and other Disney movies. I am sure that they will all be jealous of their cousins when visiting Dad and Mama."

I kind of felt a little guilty that my temper was showing itself again. I had been trying to meditate with Esme some mornings, to try and help stay centered. But, my hormones sometimes got the best of me, and I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You know I have a temper, and these crazy hormones aren't helping any."

"Nothing to apologize for, Kitten, I understand. Remember, I have nine nieces and nephews, and I had to deal with raging hormones from both of my sisters-in-law, once where both of them were pregnant at the same time!"

I had to laugh at that; Edward, I had learned, wasn't the best at dealing with hormonal women. Esme, Alice, and Rose had all told me funny stories about how he'd try to hide away whenever they were PMSing, or when Rose or Alice was crying at a family dinner due to hormones. He was usually unsuccessful, and that made me laugh even harder. I couldn't imagine a grown man who was scared of hormones. For my sake, he was trying to get better at it. He wanted to comfort me, and be there for be when he could.

On the first day of the nursery painting, I decided to go and get to know Rose and her children. I had made sure to call Rose beforehand, just in case she, or the children, didn't have any plans in the afternoon. She had called and said that they were going shopping in the morning, but would be back around 1. When she called to say that had returned, I had Esme drive me over to Emmett and Rosalie's home, which was just a short drive from Carlisle and Esme's. As I was dropped off, Esme told me that she'd be back for me in about three hours. She'd had a busy morning at her studio, and didn't want the painters to be left unattended. In any case, they were just coming to the house to sketch ideas, and let Esme know, who, in turn, would let me know, what the plans were.

Rose met me at the door before I could even ring the doorbell. She looked perfect, as always. I was constantly amazed by how put together she could look, even after chasing three children around all day. She just smiled and welcomed me into her home. It was gorgeous, and clearly designed by her mother-in-law. I could see Esme's touch in every room we passed to get to the living/family room. Once I sat down on one of the two couches, Rose said that we could talk for a bit before the kids would come in from playing outside.

"Rose, I know we just met and everything, but do you mind telling me how you and Emmett met? I mean, Edward and I rarely talked about anything when we first got together, if I'm being honest. Hell, I just learned a couple weeks ago that he's the youngest of triplets for crying out loud!"

Rose laughed,

"Well, Bella, my love story is a little strange, too. You see, Emmett and I met when we were in the second grade. I had a little schoolgirl crush on him, but I couldn't let him know that. I was so scared he was going to find out somehow. So, whenever the teacher wasn't looking, I would punch him as hard as I could, which, admittedly, wasn't very hard, but I thought it was better than him learning a girl liked him. I stopped punching him after almost getting caught one too many times. As we got older, though, I realized that he liked me back. We officially started dating when we were in the 9th grade. People kept telling us that high school sweethearts don't last, but Carlisle and Esme had faith in us. After all, they had seen us grow up together, through the good and the bad.

"When Emmett left for college, I was devastated. We had wanted to go to the same school, but the college he attended didn't have the major I wanted, and vice versa. Thankfully, the campuses weren't too far from one another; only about 30 minutes, or so, but it still felt like we were miles apart. When we came home for Christmas break that first year, Emmett was acting strange, but I thought nothing of it. On New Year's Eve, he proposed, right before midnight. Of course, I said yes. We were married the next Christmas break, on December 18."

"How romantic; I could tell you two had been together for a while, but I didn't realize you had been technically together for over twenty years!"

"It's hard for me to believe that, too. Especially when you consider how much of a child Emmett can be at times; I swear, sometimes it feels like I have four children instead of three."

"Speaking of children, how old are your kids. I'm a terrible guesser of age. I guess it stems from being told I look younger than I actually am."

"Well, that's another story; Emmett and I decided that we'd wait until after we graduated from college to begin our family. That was fine with me, since I was getting a degree in Business. When we graduated, and he got his job with the force, and I started working with Alice, we decided to just let anything happen. Alice and Jasper already had one child, Jordyn. If it happened, great, if not, fine. The next year, I saw Alice with Jordyn, who was almost two, and Jayme, her newborn, and wanted one of my own so badly. Baby fever hit me like a ton of bricks. I told Emmett I wanted to begin actively trying to have a baby. He agreed, and for the next year, we tried like rabbits, even with his insane schedule. I couldn't seem to get pregnant. I was getting frustrated; I was twenty-four years old, almost twenty-five, and couldn't get pregnant. What was wrong with me? When I turned twenty-five, I finally told Emmett that maybe it was time to see a fertility specialist. He looked a little scared, but, for my sake, he agreed.

"When we went to the fertility specialist, we went through all the tests, and it was determined that my ovaries weren't producing eggs. I couldn't believe it. When they mentioned that the solution was a drug called Clomid. When they said that it wasn't covered by insurance, I bawled. I wanted a baby, but I wasn't sure if we could afford it. The doctor then explained that Clomid was actually one of the cheaper options, at only $100 for the six month cycle of pills. I almost hugged her I was so happy. She went on to explain that some of the side effects were like "bad PMS". I saw Emmett turn about as white as snow. He hated PMS, and always tried to avoid me whenever I had it. But, when I reminded him that we might get a baby out of this, I saw a slight change in color return to his face."

"So, I'm assuming that it worked?"

"It really did. I was only on Clomid for 4 months when we finally got pregnant with Alexa. Shortly after I announced my pregnancy, Alice announced she was also pregnant with baby number three. Everyone laughed, except for Emmett and Jasper. They looked like they were going to throw up. Everything worked out; Alexa was born shortly after I turned twenty-six, and Jillian was born about three weeks later."

"What about your other children, did you have to go back on Clomid to have them?"

"When I went to my OB/GYN for my six week checkup post-Alexa, I asked if I would need to go back on Clomid to have a second child. She told me that I should try again naturally before resorting back to the drugs. Thank heavens for that, because this time, we didn't need the drugs. Anna was born about six months after Alexa turned two. Finally, little Joe came just a week before Anna turned two. She insisted she wasn't sharing anything with her little brother, including her birthday."

"Wow, Rose, what a story; I cannot imagine."

"It's not all bad, Bella. There was a special plan for us, just like there's one for you and Edward. We can't plan our lives, we can only live them."

Before I could respond, the back door flew open and the sound of running feet sounded throughout the house. Rose yelled,

"Be sure to take your shoes off before entering the living room! Joe, that means you, too!"

She casually mentioned that Joe was notorious for leaving his muddy shoes on and then walking all through the house, getting it everywhere.

When the children finally entered the room, shoeless, Alexa, the oldest, plopped herself beside me, while Anna and Joe sat beside their mother; Alexa evidently didn't have a shy bone in her body,

"Aunt Bella, can I talk to the twins?"

"Umm…sure…?" I had never had anyone, besides Edward, touch my belly before.

"Hello babies. This is your cousin Alexa speaking. When you get here, there is going to be so much that I have to teach you. Anna and I are going to have to teach you our tricks of the trade. Uncle Edward is a softy when it comes to girls, so you've got it made. You may already have him wrapped around your fingers."

I almost didn't want to ask what she meant by 'tricks of the trade'. When I looked to Rose for an answer, she just shook her head,

"Alexa and Anna have a bad habit of causing drama simply for the attention that comes with it. We've tried talking with them about it, but nothing seems to help. Thankfully, as they're getting older, it isn't as bad as it used to be. When they were younger, they'd bite each other, just to see what we did. Or, they'd run around the house naked and painted with finger paint that they'd gotten from my parents, just for the attention."

I couldn't believe it. I could only hope and pray that my daughters didn't do that. Unfortunately, I couldn't ask my father what I was like as a child, since he wasn't around much, and I was mostly raised by nannies/governesses.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hope you all loved meeting Rose and her kiddos. Today, we meet Alice…and her SIX children! As usual, we own nothing, except the plot and the original characters (such as Edward's nieces and nephews). This is another long one, so we hope you love it!**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

The rest of my visit with Rose, Alexa, Anna, and Joe went smoothly, and they seemed even more excited to meet their cousins than I was…and I'm their mother! As the week went on, Esme would give me small updates on the nurseries. She explained that she would not let me see them until they were completely finished, which frustrated me to no end, but she told me she wanted it to be a complete surprise. Thankfully, Esme had a lot of painters come, so the murals wouldn't take very long to finish. When I mentioned that I had no clue as to what type of furniture would be needed, Esme jumped at the chance to design that part of the nurseries as well. I let her work her magic. I trusted her; she had yet to steer me in the wrong direction.

On the last day the painters were to arrive at Esme and Carlisle's home to finish up the "Finding Nemo" nursery, I had to leave the house. Esme said that it would take almost all day, and she didn't want me and her "grandbabies" to be stuck in our suite for that long. When we realized this, I called Alice and asked if I could come over and 'bond' with her and her kiddos. Alice screamed "YES!" before I even could get the word "and" out. I didn't blame her; having six kids is rough on anyone, especially when you're essentially a single parent for most of the day, and all six are home for the summer.

So, I was up before 6 AM and at Alice and Jasper's house by 7. I made sure to have a light breakfast before leaving; I wasn't sure when Alice would have breakfast, or if she'd even cook. If I had six children, there would be some mornings I would just let them have cereal. Six kids equaled six different opinions on what to have for each meal.

When I arrived at Alice and Jasper's house, I was surprised, but I knew I shouldn't have been, to see that Alice was already at the door, waiting on me with her youngest child on her hip. She was also not in pajamas or a nightgown. Instead, she looked like she had been up for more than an hour, but didn't look like she was in the least bit tired. I wanted her energy. Since I was pregnant, I couldn't have a lot of caffeine, and boy, did I want some right now. I was never a morning person. My nannies always complained about getting me up in the mornings. Once, I even punched one for trying to wake me up!

Alice quietly ushered me into her home, and into the family room. She put down the baby on his play mat, which had plenty of toys, explaining,

"Alexander woke me up about forty-five minutes ago; he needed his diaper changed, and a little milk. I'm trying to wean him right now, and it is not going well. He still wants to nurse every three hours, or so. Thankfully, since he is my sixth, and youngest, I'm used to not sleeping much."

I had to laugh at that; she was correct. I just hoped that, when my girls were finally weaned, they'd be easier than Alexander seemed to be.

"Alice, when will the other children wake up? I don't want to keep you from doing anything that needs to be done."

"Don't worry about a thing, Bella. You being here is not a problem at all. I learned after my third child that I needed to get everyone on a schedule as soon as possible, and we needed to stick to that schedule as closely as we could. Let's see, right now it is 7:10, so the others will be down around 8:30. Do you want to help me make breakfast? We can talk while we cook."

I nodded,

"I'd love that, Alice. What's on the menu, today?"

Alice giggled,

"Well, today is Friday, so that means oatmeal for the girls, and scrambled eggs and turkey bacon for the boys. Which do you prefer to make?"

"Since I don't know how you make your scrambled eggs, and I'm afraid to mess it up, I'll just stick with the oatmeal, if you don't mind."

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella; with six children, I keep everything as simple as I can. But, I can see your point. My boys can be a bit particular, just like their father and uncles."

Alice picked up Alexander, along with some of his toys, and led me into the kitchen. When you have a family of eight, I should have known that the kitchen was large, and had a breakfast nook big enough to feed all six of the children, and then some. Alice had me spread out Alexander's blanket/play mat, and she put his toys on top of the mat. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper already had installed a baby gate to keep Alexander within the room. It was the first time I had noticed the baby gates. Alice noticed me staring,

"We have those in almost every room, and on the tops and bottoms of every staircase. It not only helps keep him contained, so we can keep an eye on him, but it also helps keep the older children from running around the house."

I thought it was a great idea. But, it had me wondering how in the world Alice and Jasper managed six children, especially since Jasper worked a high-stress job in the city almost every day of the week. So, I asked,

"Alice, forgive me if I'm prying too much, but how do you and Jasper do it? How do you raise your children, even though Jasper isn't here very much?"

Alice stopped in her tracks,

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you; it isn't easy, nor do I recommend this life for everyone. But, I have to remember that each of my children is a blessing. I also remember that there's a lot of love in my house. Each of my children knows they are loved by both Jasper and me."

I knew raising children was hard. As I had gotten into my early teens, I had realized how awful I had been to my nannies when I was younger. Now, at eighteen, almost nineteen, I couldn't believe that I'd be the mother to twin girls in just a few months' time. Since I knew Alice had to have been young when she started her family, I asked her to tell me about her and Jasper's life.

"Well, Bella, that is an interesting story. I'm sure you know that Jasper and I have known each other since we were in the first grade. Well, we got married shortly after we graduated from high school…okay, we really got married just a week later; we eloped. Even though Carlisle and Esme, and my parents, Douglas and Angela Brandon, approved of our engagement, I'm sure they wanted us to wait until we had graduated college, but when you know, you know."

I couldn't help but giggle. I felt the same way about Edward. We hadn't been together long, but I could definitely see a future with him.

"When we came back from our mini 'honeymoon', we expected our parents to lay into us about making a terrible decision. But, they didn't. They did say that we would have to pay our own way through college; they'd pay the tuition, but we'd be responsible for everything else. We agreed, but were still worried about how we could afford everything we'd need. Thankfully, we found jobs quickly. Jasper knew he wanted to work as a police officer, but since we were just starting college, he started working for our campus safety team, who worked closely with the local police. I, on the other hand, found a job working for a local designer who had gone to school with my mother.

"When we'd been married for about a year and a half, I discovered I was pregnant with our first child. We were scared out of our wits. Granted, we weren't preventing a pregnancy, but we also weren't trying…we were only nineteen for crying out loud. Our parents were shocked, but agreed to help us in any way they could. Thankfully, we were able to stay on our parents' insurance during this time. When Jordyn Angel Cullen was born just after our second anniversary, I swear, I had never been more in love than I had in that moment. Sure, I had loved Jasper since I was six, but this was a whole new kind of love. She had jet-black hair, and was a big baby; almost nine pounds! I'm sure you know that I'm a rather petite woman, so this was a shock. I was only six pounds at birth, and, since Jasper was a preemie, he was very small. We don't know where she got it from, but we still loved our 'chunky monkey'.

"My mom came to stay with us for a while after Jordyn was born, until a spot opened up in the university's daycare program. I was never more thankful to have supportive parents than I was in those moments. It was hard balancing school, work, a new baby, and being the best wife that I could be.

"Just when we thought we had this 'baby thing' down, we discovered I was pregnant again! By now, Jasper was working part-time at the local police department, and I had now been promoted in my job. I still was working part-time, but I made more money to help us out. This time, when I told my parents, they were shocked that I'd, in their minds, 'let this happen again'. I guess we should have been using birth control, but that was one of the last things on our minds, to be honest. This time, Esme decided to help out, since she was used to having three kids in diapers at the same time, two wouldn't be that big of a hassle."

"Were you scared at any point? I mean, when I found out I was having twins, I was scared shitless."

"When the doctor first confirmed the pregnancy, I was worried, not scared, per se. I was worried what Jasper would think. I was worried about how I would handle two kids in diapers. I was worried how my parents would handle it. I was worried about how I would handle two kids, a job, and finish up my last year of school."

"But, you did it; you and Jasper survived."

"We did. Jayme Elizabeth Cullen was born right after Jasper and I graduated. I always joke and say that she wanted everyone to know she was coming; when we all tossed our caps into the air after graduation, my water broke. Less than five hours later, she was here!"

Alice laughed, and I couldn't help but join her. Soon, Alexander joined in, and it made us laugh even harder. His laugh was so infectious. When we finally calmed down, Alice looked at the clock,

"Oh my, it's almost eight o'clock! We need to get started, ASAP!"

"Can we continue our talk while we do that, Alice? I'm really interested in your family's dynamics."

"Sure, no problem, just get your ingredients together, and we'll get right to it."

I quickly gathered everything I thought I'd need to make the oatmeal for Alice's girls, while she grabbed everything she needed for the scrambled eggs and turkey bacon in a speed that could only be described as 'Roadrunner fast'.

"So, Alice, tell me about how you started your business, Jasper started with the NYPD, and you continued to somehow remain sane while having more children."

"Well, Bella, after we graduated college, and I had Jayme, Jasper applied for a job at the NYPD, along with Emmett and Edward. All three made it onto the force, but with different jobs. They each wanted to be on the SWAT team, but first started off working in different fields to become specialists in their field. I'll admit that it wasn't easy at home. I was trying to open my own business here in town, while juggling two babies, essentially on my own, because Jasper was in the city for most of the day, then would come home half-asleep, and would repeat this for most of the week. He made a deal with his boss that he'd work Monday through Friday, and be off for the weekend, so that he could be home for us.

"Two years later, he made it onto the team, I was happily the owner of my own business with Rose, and we both had beautiful baby girls. Little Jillian Charlotte Cullen joined the family shortly thereafter. Then, I begged Jasper for just one more, just to see if we could have a boy. Well, it turned out to be three more over the course of seven years. We now have Adam Jackson, Andrew James, and Alexander Joshua.

"When Jillian was just a few weeks old, I thought I was going to lose my mind. Then, Esme told me that she used to keep her boys on a schedule, and that seemed to help. So, I tried it, and have never looked back. That helps me out a **bunch!** Now, there are times, like when someone is sick, that we don't always follow it, but we always try our best. That way, I know where everyone is, or where they are supposed to be at any given time."

"That sounds like a great idea, Alice. Was it hard in the beginning?"

She nodded while simultaneously whisking her eggs and flipping her bacon.

"It is harder when you have older children, but they learn to adapt. I would suggest you go ahead and put your girls on a schedule as soon as you can. Esme told me that is the best thing for multiples. That way, you don't have two different schedules. Like one is asleep, and the other one is awake."

I nodded; that was a great idea. Back to breakfast, I brought the oats to a boil, simmered for three to five minutes, and then put in a little salt and butter, per Alice's instructions. When I asked what toppings to put in, Alice shook her head.

"Each girl is different, so I just put the oatmeal into their bowls, which I've placed at the breakfast table for you in advance, and then put out the toppings for them in smaller bowls."

When I went to the breakfast nook, I saw that, indeed, there were already five bowls in front of five chairs. Each bowl had a name written on it, and decorated. The sixth place was empty; I assumed that's where Alexander would sit with his high chair. I grabbed Jordyn, Jayme, and Jillian's bowls, then brought them over to the island where I filled them with the oatmeal, and brought them back to the nook. Alice did the same with her eggs and turkey bacon, and then helped me with the toppings for the oatmeal.

When we had finished, we heard the rumble of feet coming down the stairs. Alice just gave me a knowing look, as if to say, 'just in time.'

When everyone was at their place, Alice, myself, and Alexander included, and had their food situated, I asked everyone to introduce themselves to me, properly, since we didn't really get to talk at my gender reveal party.

"My name is Jordyn, I am thirteen years old, and I am the oldest grandchild, so I deserve the most attention from my grandparents."

_Okay, she's somewhat of a diva._

"Jordyn Angel Cullen, we do not act this way in front of guests. Apologize right now."

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just…Daddy spoils me and my sisters at times. I sometimes forget that we aren't the center of the universe at home."

"My name is Jayme, I am eleven years old, and I like to read, when I can find peace and quiet…which is hard to find around here."

I nodded. I think the only time she could find it would be when her brothers went to bed.

"My name is Jillian, I am nine years old, and I want to dance, but Mommy says I can't."

She pouted,

"Sweetheart, I wish we could, but we can't right now. Our schedule is already tight, and there isn't anyone to take you right now."

I spoke up,

"Jillian, if it isn't too much trouble, I could take you to your dance lessons. Well, once the babies are here, and settled in, of course, and your parents wouldn't mind."

Her head perked up, and she squealed. I'm quite certain she got that from Alice.

"Really, Bella? Can she Mommy? Please, please, _**please?!"**_

"I'll have to ask your father about it."

She smiled while eating her oatmeal while I continued on,

"My name is Adam, and I am six, almost seven, years old. I love the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…my favorite is Leonardo."

"Actually, Adam's birthday is still six months away, so he isn't 'almost seven'," Alice chimed in.

Alice looked at her next to youngest,

"Tell Aunt Bella your name, sweetie."

"Andew!" He yelled.

"Yes, Andrew. What do you like to do?"

"Cars!"

I could tell that this little boy only had one volume setting…**loud!**

"So, you like Lightening McQueen and Mater?"

"Yes!"

I gave him a knowing smile,

"Me, too."

"Yay!"

Finally, Alice pointed at little Alexander.

"This is, as you already know, is little Alexander; his favorite things right now are Baby Einstein, and Signing Time."

I didn't know what those things were, but I thought they sounded great.

Alexander didn't have a lot of food on his tray, but when he was finished, I expected him to cry until he got more; instead, he put his hands together to make a sign of some kind. Alice saw it, and praised him,

"Does Alexander want more?" He nodded, and made the sign again,

"Good, Alexander. More."

She gave him just a little bit more egg and turkey bacon, and then turned to me.

"How did he know how to do that?"

"You heard me say that one of his favorite things is Signing Time, right?"

I nodded,

"That is a DVD series that teaches your child how to use sign language to communicate until they can talk. It not only uses straight sign language, but puts some of it to music, so they learn both words and signs."

I was amazed. I had so much to learn about being a mom, and so little time. I wondered if I'd ever be this calm and balanced with the twins. If Alice can do it with six children, certainly I could do it with two, right?

**Please don't forget to review **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Good news…you'll get to see the nursery in this chapter! Bad news…after the updates this week, you may have to wait a little for the next one. We haven't finished writing Chapter 22 yet. **

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day at Alice's went by faster than I imagined. I really loved that Alice kept a tight ship when it came to her schedule. When you have six children, I am sure that she needed one just to stay sane. She also gave me tips on how to get my girls on a schedule soon after they were born. I also asked Esme about scheduling, and she agreed to take some time off after the girls were born to help keep me sane, and to help get them on a schedule, too.

Around four in the afternoon, I called Esme, to see if the painters and movers were close to being finished. As much as I loved Alice, Jasper, Jordyn, Jayme, Jillian, Adam, Andrew, and Alexander, I wanted to be back in my own room. I also was impatient to finally see the work that had forced me out of the house for several days. Thankfully, Esme said she was already on her way; another small miracle was that everyone in the family lived close to one another. It was only a ten minute drive from Esme and Carlisle's home to Alice and Jasper's, and then another five minutes down the driveway…much better than the twenty minute trip to Edward's our home.

When Esme pulled up in front of Alice and Jasper's home, I had to be extra cautious in planning my escape. I had told Alice after getting off the phone that I'd be leaving, but I didn't want to alert the kiddos to the fact that their "Glamma" was picking me up. So, Alice told them that I had to leave, and that they should say their goodbyes, and I would be on my way. Thankfully, Esme was coming right about the time that the kids went outside to play for a bit before dinner. They never suspected that "Glamma" was at their front door.

The first thing Esme did when she saw me was give me a big hug. I could feel her energy bounce off of her, and onto me. She was very excited about what had been done. I couldn't wait to see both nurseries. Esme told me that we would see the "Lion King"/jungle theme nursery first, and then the "Finding Nemo" one. Since I was already a little tired from my full day with Alice (even though I'd had a brief nap during their 'quiet time', it wasn't enough), I agreed.

When we pulled up to the house, about five minutes later, Esme keyed in the code, and we were on our way down the long driveway. Esme asked,

"Bella, have you and Edward discussed names for these two cuties, yet? I saw the cutest thing online that I want to get them, but it's personalized, so I want to know their names, if you don't mind."

"Well, Esme, you're in luck; Edward and I have narrowed it down to eight possible names. When we talk after dinner, I'll be sure to try and lock down the names for you and let you know ASAP."

"That's perfect. Thank you, Bella; I hope you don't think I'm rushing you in picking out their names."

"Not at all, Esme; it'll be nice to call them by their names, and to have their cousins call them by their names, as well."

Esme nodded. Once we reached the front of the house, Esme put the car into park, and then turned towards me,

"I want the nursery to be a surprise, Bella, so, if you don't mind, I would like to blindfold you so you won't see the finished product until we are in the room. I'll be your guide, so you don't have to worry about it."

I thought for a minute, then nodded,

"I trust you, Esme."

Esme unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. She then came over to my side of the car, let me unbuckle my own seatbelt, helped me out of the car, then closed the door, and slid the blindfold over my eyes.

I was thankful I had Esme as my guide, because, even if I weren't blindfolded, I would have no idea where to go. I remembered that Edward's home had spiral staircases, but I couldn't tell you where they were, or where any of the rooms were located, except that he had a huge master suite on the top floor of the house. All too soon, Esme told me that we were in the room. When I took the blindfold off, I was in tears…it was so beautiful!

On one wall was a mural of Simba as both an adult, and as a cub, walking on the log with Timon at night, complete with a huge moon. Zazu was in the corner, and on the log were the words _Hakuna Matata_. It was gorgeous. Then, I saw two other walls. These walls showed Simba being presented to the animal kingdom; Rafiki was holding him up on Pride Rock. But, the one that really made me start to bawl was the final wall…the one that had the cribs underneath.

That wall contained a scene from one of my favorite parts of "Lion King". It showed Nala and Simba as cubs, along with Zazu, during the song "I Just Can't Wait to be King". I know it's a silly thing, but that song reminded me of happier times during my childhood. I wanted to sing that song **all the time**. I swear I had that song on repeat from the time I got up in the morning, until the time I went to bed for at least three months when I was four. My father allowed it, because it made me happy. When I was about seven, I heard that "Lion King" was on Broadway. I begged my father to let me go see it. He refused, claiming that I could get hurt, even with my bodyguards. I don't think I had cried so hard in my life, up until that point.

While I was sobbing, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me. When I opened my eyes, I realized that it wasn't Esme holding me…it was Edward! I wrapped my arms around him, and cried even harder. We had been separated for a week, but it felt like months. I don't know how I ever survived leaving him for those few months. I guess I was just in a dream-like state. None of that mattered now; we were together, in our home, in our daughters' nursery. He kissed the top of my head,

"Shh, Kitten, it's okay. I'm here now; let's look and see the rest of this nursery, okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. It truly was a gorgeous nursery. Esme really outdid herself. I was in awe over every little detail. There were even bassinets in the nursery. Esme explained that some babies like a bassinet over a crib for the first few months, because it reminds them of the womb. She wanted both for the nursery, just in case the girls preferred one over the other. I hadn't even considered that as a possibility. I was thankful that I had time to read up on the many things I would need to know as a mother.

Edward then led me into the en-suite. The bathroom was painted in the prettiest light yellow. Esme explained that it was called "Wild Honey", so that it would work for both girls and boys, and still be comforting to both.

When we finally finished looking, Esme asked if we were ready to go see the other nursery. I couldn't wait to see it, so I was already at the door, dragging Edward behind me.

I could hear Edward laughing behind me, but I really wanted to see how Esme's employees did on the "Finding Nemo" nursery, especially if they did this well on the "Lion King" one.

I was practically jumping in my seat on the way back to Esme and Carlisle's home. I rode back with Esme, as Edward was still afraid of someone working for my father seeing us together. When we arrived back at the house, Esme pulled into the garage, which was connected to the house, and we walked in that way. Edward came in through the front door, and we met in the family room. Esme explained that the nursery for this house was going to be next to the other grandchildren's playroom, that way all the grandkids had their own 'wing' of the house.

So, I followed Esme's lead while holding Edward's hand. She had us close our eyes, and gently led us into the room. When we opened our eyes, you could have heard a pin drop. I was in awe, once again. The walls were a deep ocean blue, with many different sea creatures all around. But, the wall with the cribs and bassinets had Marlin, Nemo, and Dory front and center. I couldn't believe that the painters had done such an amazing job in such a short amount of time.

Then, Esme showed me the bathroom for both the playroom and the nursery. It was already painted in a nice light blue that Esme called "Spring Rain", but it was perfect. As I explored the nursery even further, I realized that Esme had left Edward and me alone. So, I asked him,

"Would you mind if we talked about the girls' names? I wanted to talk about it tonight during our daily chats, but since we're already together, I thought…"

"That isn't a problem at all, Kitten. I'm so glad Mama didn't ruin the surprise. I love our nurseries, and I'm sure our girls will, too."

"I've thought about the names Lauren Hope and Madison Faith; you and your family have given me faith that things will get better, and these babies give me hope for a brighter future, with you and without my father trying to tear us apart."

Edward looked as if he was going to cry, but, instead, he hugged me,

"I'm honored, Kitten. I'm sure Mama and Dad will love that, but would you mind if I changed the first names? I've given it some thought, and I think these first names for the girls would work out, if that's okay with you."

I nodded. I hadn't really liked the names Madison and Lauren with Faith and Hope as middle names. But, I had remembered reading a book where the main characters were twins, and their names began with sequential letters, like "L" and "M".

"I thought about the names Ellie and Emma. I thought we could have Emma Faith and Ellie Hope; Emma as Baby A, and Ellie as Baby B."

I sat down in the rocking chair, and thought it over. I loved that their names wouldn't be very long, or complicated. There were some names in a baby name book that made me wonder how long it would take for the child to learn how to spell their own name. But, I didn't want them to be named simple names like "Liz" or "Lia". The more I thought about the names, the more I loved them. I had heard of babies responding to their names, even in the womb, so I wanted to try it.

"Edward, would you mind talking to the girls, using their names, just to see if they agree with us?"

"It would be my pleasure, Kitten."

Edward came over to the chair, knelt down, and put his hands on my belly,

"Hello, girls, this is your daddy speaking. Let's see if you like your names. How are we doing today, Emma and Ellie?"

I knew before Edward did; the girls loved what Edward was saying. Before he started speaking, I could have sworn they were sleeping. But, just like their Mommy, they loved the sound of Daddy's voice. As soon as Edward said their names, they started bouncing around, and kicked his hands. He smiled.

"I guess they like their names, Kitten."

I smiled back,

"Now I just have to tell your mother. She wanted to buy them something personalized, so I told her I'd let her know as soon as we decided on a name for each baby."

"I'm sure she'll love the names as much as we all do."

Nurseries; remember to replace actual "."  
><strong>Finding Nemo Nursery: <strong>

**One **

**The other walls are in a soft blue, with other marine animals.**

**Lion King:**

** .et/fs70/i/2012/142/9/a/the_lion_king_simba_nala_and_zazu_by_ **

** files/eid/5530000/5536519/Lion-King-mural. ?modifyDateTime=1357901570000**

** . **


End file.
